It's All In The Past
by ErChanOtaku
Summary: What would you feel if the person you love left you infront of your eyes? You we're always thinking thinking of him, you we're struggling but he's not there for you… But after a very long years, suddenly… (A JeRza Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Era: Heyyy, this is my first story . too short though XDD hope you like it :D

**=======SUMMARY=======**

What would you feel if the person you love left you infront of your eyes? You we're always thinking thinking of him, you we're struggling but he's not there for you… But after a very long years, suddenly… (A JeRza Fanfic)

**CHAPTER 1: The Past**

"JELLAAAAAAAAL" Erza cried. She saw her beloved Jellal being killed infront of her eyes but she cant even do anything to help him.

-The killers left immediately left after hurting Jellal in many ways until he was out of breath. Erza couldn't do anything but cried while hugging him in a pool of blood. If only she was stronger to fight for someone she love, she could do something.-

After a few weeks, Erza was kept in a dark guild in which she was with other children wherein they we're to work for them. They hurting them so that they would obey the member's order. And they we're blackmailed that if they wont follow they're orders, they would be sold to someone and be owned by someone. But after a very long years, Erza found a way to escape that hell, and she went a lot of places to ask for help, and now, Erza is one of the most known wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Hey isn't that Erza?" said a girl that saw Erza with a lot of luggage.

"It is! Ahh so pretty if only I look like her"

"She is, but isn't she scary?"

Erza didn't mind their judgements about her and walked into the guild calmly.

"Yo Erza! Let's fight!" Said a pinked haired boy named Natsu.

"Oi Natsu, do you want to be beated the hell up again?" a black haired-top less boy named Gray said.  
"Shut up Gray." and both Natsu and Gray started fighting.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza said.

"Yo Erza!" and both guy acted friendly to each other.

"Erza, how's the mission?" a white haired girl said.

"Oh Mira, well it was fine. But I'll just report to master now and get some rest."

"Ok, master is in the office."

While Erza was heading to Fairy Hills, a dormitory for the girl memebers of Fairy Tail, she felt as if someone suspicious was folowing her, and then…

"Erza" someone called out and grabbed Erza's shoulder. Erza turned around and gave off her –back off- face,but then she saw a shiny blue haired guy. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Memories

Erchan: Hey guysss, I know it's very short . I just cant get my mind straight lol. But I'll be making some more chapters till the first day of our class, hope you enjoyed!

**CHAPTER 2: The Memories**

"Je-Jellal?!" Erza said. "Bu-but, you're dead, like D-E-A-D. How can you be alive? Why is this nightmare hunting me again?"

"Erza, look. I'm real, If I'm just you're imagination I'll just look like the child version of me. I'm real. I didn't die." Jellal answered. "Can I talk to you?"

"You're already are, let's go to the guild and talk."

As they walked in to the guild, a lot of members we're shocked to see Erza with a guy. Both of them sat down and continued talking.

"Hey, Erza with a guy?! How can that be?" a guy said then suddenly Erza glared at him.

"Ohhhh Scary"

Erza talked "… So you we're saying that you aren't dead? So how can you just left me behind? Why did you just came back now? I was needing you the whole time, I was needing the person whom I though was dead the whole time!" Erza yelled and started to cry a little.

"Erza, calm down. Look, I have some explanation, I have a reason." He replied. "I was kept in an underground basement, they said they we're my family and faked my death. They want to keep me till I grow up to use me in their plans. I wasn't able to see what was going on outside me. I was thinking about you the whole time, I was thinking if you're okay, what are you doing and a lot more, and this was the only time I was able to escape. I'm really sorry Erza"

"I can't say I completely forgive you, it would take time" she said while crying.

"It's okay, I will do anything for you to forgive me *smiled*, goodbye Erza, I'll go on first." And Jellal left.

"Oi Erza, who was that guy?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you crying?" Gray continued.

"I wasn't crying, and that guy was just a person from my past." Erza answered

"Should we beat him up for making you cry?" Natsu said.

"Shut up Natsu, no one needs you!" and with what Gray said, both of them started fighting.

Erza left the guild without saying anything, she wallked and headed to Fairy Hills while thinking about what happened earlier.

"_Well, at least I know you're still here. I'm happy to see you again Jellal"_ Erza thought.

"*Yawwwn* What a day" and with that Erza entered her room.

Erchan: So short . But stay tune for the next chapter!

Some spoilers .

- Jellal was disheartened from what he saw-

-Making me worry, that bastard-

- Jellal,hey. Wake up-

-I'm gonna get killed by her, my body acted on its own_.-_


End file.
